


Steve and Bucky at the Rock Show

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [11]
Category: Action!, Captain America (Movies), Disturbed (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, at the concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have a good time at the Rock Show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Bucky at the Rock Show

"What's with the mug, Stevie?"

"I think it's called 'Blue Steel.'"

"Oh yeah.  I'm actually doing 'Le Tigre.'"

"You don't need to, Buck.  You're already so metal you're making the guys on stage look like the Andrews Sisters."

 

 


End file.
